User blog:Godzillabrawler/GZ4 Wishlist
Heyho! Firstly, has anyone been able to download that 4-hour aduio interview with Simon Strange? I have dial-up so I can't download the mp3. It is apparently VERY interesting, as he talks about the attempts to include Gamera, Kong, Bagan, CLOVER?! I wanted to hear those... :( Anyway, he also talked about GZ4 (Atari and Pipewroks next Godzilla game) and this is what I want them to put in. GAMEPLAY STYLE If you've heard me say it on here you can obviously tell want I want the game to play like: Godzilla: Save the Earth. Unleashed was good in its own regard but I really like StE's style better. Multiple throws, rage attacks, and even airstrikes. Traffic should destabalize during a fight and we need more power-ups. And yes we neeeeeeeeed airstrikes! VARIETY and STAYING TRUE First of all, we need to keep all of the monsters completely true to the movies unless we totally need them changed. EXAMPLE: MG 1974 shouldn't bend his fingers, and we don't need hybrids. I read a guys on DeviantArt's rants on GU, his name was MegaZeo. He proved some important (and curse-laiden) points. #We don't need to change colors of monsters or the appearance in general (GMK MKG? really?) #THAT WE NEED VARIETY #Destruction needs to be more realistic. I'll address each of his points. #Yes, monster colors and appearances should be true to the movies, unless it is completely necessary to use a little improvisation. #Some moves (uppercuts, hammerfists, overhands, etc.) should be shared among monsters, but 95% of a fighters moves should be specific to him. Also, beams need variety. Baragon's STE beam doesn't beam fight, I like it better. And I think beams should return to being stationary, but some beams (MOGERA, Baragon) could work as moving. #MegaZeo said that he thinks buildings should shatter upon hitting a target when thrown. And GU's system of normal destruction just needs inproving, as sometimes it is unresponsive, especially on huge buildings. I want to see the ability to throw monsters into buildings. I also say again, AIRSTRIKES. We have multiple ships and airborne monsters (Karyu, Rumbling, Gotengo, Millenan UFO, Giant Condor, Super X2, Super X3) that could function as airstrikes. Also, regarding military, they should only use tanks, planes, jets, etc. that have appeared in a Godzilla film like they did in DAMM. MOVESETS With that said, we come to a barrier... or so we think. StE had lots of good moves that lots of monsters shared. Unleashed had more variety with melee. I propose that they merge the movesets of StE and Unleashed so that monsters are unique but also similar to other monsters. MONSTERS Ooh. We all want to know what monsters will come. I think that GZ4 should be a "return of the living scrapped". They need to put in all the scrapped stuff. Here are how I'll list my wants: Tier 1- most wanted, Tier 2- it'd be nice, Tier 3- doesn't matter TIER 1: MOST WANTED *Hedorah (Showa) If we don't get Hedorah this time Atari and Pipeworks better make a run for it. *Zilla He deserves it, and I think they should use the Zilla Jr. from the cartoon, as he's much better than the other Zillas. *Battra (a non-clone) He needs it. Battra Larvae has some interesting powers, and the adult form could be powerful. *Ebirah In StE, he was a lame boss. He has interesting stats and I would love to see Godzilla 2000 uppercut him into a skyscraper. TIER 2: IT'D BE NICE *Bagan He's been gone too long, and maybe he could work as a plot element. *Super Mechagodzilla A suped-up MG2. Sounds great already! He could use some weapons normal MG2 doesn't use, like the Mega Buster and the Garuda lasers. *Kamacuras People think he'd be too much like Preytor. Wait a minute... Preytor is a KAMACURAS HOMAGE! Kamacuras could be a great fighter and I'd love to play as him. *Monster X / Keizer Ghidorah Almost killed Godzilla. Epic powers. Seems to me we have all the reasons to include this bad dude. We do run into a problem with Keizer though. Here's my solution. We have Keizer be some sort of "last resort" like in Final Wars. If X's health gets too low, he can (but isn't forced) to become Keizer, which can kick serious tail. *Gamera (Heisei) Meh. People have wanted him to fight Godzilla forever. Why not? The more the merrier, especially regarding kaiju. *King Kong Hm. He's got brute strength and a strange power regarding electricity. We must bring him back! *Mechani-Kong Another obscurity that I think sould be included. *Gorosaurus I miss him. He is powerful in melee, and I think he's good enough to be included. *Legendary Godzilla (the new 2012 American remake Godzilla) We could use him as promotion for the movie! *Burning Godzilla (a separate monster) Just consider how awesome it'd be. Just think about it. TIER 3: MAYBE, MAYBE NOT *Kumonga He'd need a good moveset, but otherwise I'd say put him in! *GMK Godzilla No one hates his kick@$$ Godzilla, but we may not be able to put that many Godzilla incarnations in. *Clover Why not? He's got a decent fanbase. He would make a nice addition. *Mechagodzilla '75 Maybe he could be in, but it'd be hard to make him distinct from MG1974. TIER X: NEW PERSONAS What is this, you ask? I think that we should NOT have any hybrids. So therefore we will have some double monsters like this (no, not clones, they'll be similar like the Godzillas but different too): *Gigan 1972 and Gigan 2004 (mk. 1) *Mothra 90's and Mothra 2004 (Tokyo S.O.S.) *King Ghidorah 90's and King Ghidorah 2001 *King Ceaser 2004 (no hybrids, and Showa Ceaser isn't as good) TIER Z: THINK ABOUT IT Just consider these few... *Mogera (the showa one) *Aggreate Destoroyah *Manda *The monsters from Godzilla Trading Battle *Ultraman (I'm obviously stretching this to no end) ARENAS I don't think we should have a post-apocalypse setting. All arenas will be normal. Again, they're in tiers from most needed to "who cares". TIER 1: A SMASHER We must have these. *New York *Tokyo *Osaka *San Francisco *Los Angeles *London *Sydney *Monster Island *Toronto *Seattle TIER 2: HAPPY RUBBLE It'd be nice to have a brawl here. *Boston *Las Vegas *World Children's Land *Paris *Cairo *Bangkok *Mt. Fuji *Infant Island *Shanghai TIER 3: FORGOTTEN RUINS If they're included, we'll be happy, but not ecstatic. *Area-G *Moscow (it did appear in Destroy All Monsters) *Beijing (it did appear in Destroy All Monsters) That's what I want in GZ4. And man did that take a while to write! Category:Blog posts